


Liberal Use of Lube

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, F/F, Female Hannibal Lecter, Female Will Graham, JustFuckMeUp, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Lube, NSFW Fanart, Nipple Play, Nudity, Soft butch will graham, Vaginal Fingering, fem hannigram, hannibal fan art, plaid, sucking, super high femme hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: Fem!Hannigram for Just Fuck Me Up fest.Thank you to@weconqueratdawnfor the beautifully detailed direction :DOne small extract:‘...Also hannibal is super high femme, all lipstick and heels, and will is scruffy soft butch. Will would be unsure if hannibal's even into women (poor nervous thing) but hannibal ends up topping the fuck out of that REPEATEDLY...’XD---You can find me onINSTAGRAM- for uncensored art see ->TWITTER-PILLOWFORTI'm also on (ugh)Facebookand keeping my censoredTumblrgoing





	Liberal Use of Lube




End file.
